todo queda en familia
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: 2 one-shot de sherlock holmes.


**TODO QUEDA EN FAMILIA**

Tras aquel día tan ajetreado que habíamos tenido con el caso de Miguel, decidimos dar una vuelta por Londres para relajarnos. Cuando ya habíamos pasado Piccadilly st. Holmes me dijo:

-Oye John, ¿te apetecería que visitáramos a el famoso Dr. Watson?

-Claro.

-Mira John, iremos con una condición, que a partir de ahora me tutees, como si fuéramos hermanos.

-¿Y eso?

-Mira John, ni pienso volver a tener hijos, ni a casarme, así que, como vamos a vivir en un sitio en el que no creo que hagas muchos amigos, así tendrás un amigo con el que hablar, ¿ de acuerdo?

-Vale Sherlock.

-Pues no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos.

Dicho esto, salieron hacia el actual domicilio de el doctor.

Ya en la puerta, dieron unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, al poco tiempo un ojeroso y pálido doctor les abría la puerta.

-Watson ¿qué le ocurre?- exclamó preocupado Holmes, a la vez que pasaba el brazo del doctor por detrás de su cabeza y le llevaba hacia una silla, en la que le sentó, al tiempo que John cerraba la puerta e iba junto a su padre.

-Holmes, menos mal que ha venido, ya no puedo más.

-Por favor Watson vaya a su dormitorio, túmbese y allí nos cuenta- dijo Holmes

-Está bien.

Le seguimos hasta su habitación, donde se tumbó y nos explicó lo que ocurría.

-Holmes, usted sabe que desde que usted desapareció de Londres, yo le echaba, de vez en cuando, alguna manita a Lestrade, pues bien anteayer, recibí una carta que había sido enviada a Baker Street, mire encima de mi mesilla y lo entenderá todo.

Sherlock le hizo caso a Watson y miró en su mesilla y leyó la siguiente carta:

Mi querido maestro:

Esta misiva tiene como objetivo anunciarle que el próximo día 23 de julio, me dispongo a robar el gran cetro de oro, le saludo atentamente.

Arsenio Lupin

-Ese ladrón es increíble, se cree que esta vez no le cogeré, pero no me gusta asegurar que le cogeré, porque es el único que ha conseguido escapar dos veces de mí.

-Sherlock, ¿ quién es ese quinceañero que te acompaña?- preguntó Watson.

-Este es aquel hijo que hace tiempo te dije que tuve con "ella"

-Así que tú eres el famoso hijo del detective, dime lo que puedes deducir de esta habitación.

-Ha estado casado varias veces,- comenzó- está muy dolido por la reciente muerte de su esposa y ese, es el motivo de su depresión, no la carta, además está intentando mudarse a Francia para intentar olvidar sus problemas, ¿ me equivoco?

-En nada- respondió asombrado Watson- eres igual que tu padre.

-No le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero¿ por que es tan importante ese cetro?

-Es un tesoro que se localizó en Stonehenge, hace poco.

-Sherlock- dijo John- déjame el caso, me hace ilusión ver lo bueno que es ese ladrón.

-Está bien, el museo en el que está expuesto se encuentra al otro lado de la calle, suerte.

-Gracias.

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo hacia el museo, dónde mañana actuaría el ladrón que igualó a Sherlock Holmes.

Una vez allí, pudo observar que Lupin , no sólo había mandado una carta a Watson, sino también otra a la policía, que había un gran dispositivo de seguridad.

John se pasó toda la noche analizando el edificio, buscando posibles entradas y salidas, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que un ladrón como Lupin no se molestaría en entrar por la puerta, así que se dedicó a buscar posibles entradas secretas, así se pasó toda noche, hasta que, ya de día, se cayó en una alcantarilla...

Ya era de noche y el ladrón no había aparecido, así que el inspector Lewis, encargado de el caso, decidió que los hombres que estaban de guardia se retiraran y entraran otros más frescos, mientras cambiaban la guardia, el ladrón surgió por debajo del cetro y se lo llevó, mientras huía por un camino oscuro, se paró en seco, al ver la sonriente cara de un detective que le estaba esperando apoyado en la pared.

-¿Quién eres?- exclamó el ladrón.

-Soy, John Sherlock Holmes, el que te ha cazado.

-¿C"MO?

-Simple, supuse que un ladrón de tu categoría, buscaría un lugar que la policía nunca vigilara, para demostrar que eres más listo que ellos, pero no lo eres más que yo.

-hmm... veo que no hay por donde huir, toma- dijo el francés, lanzándole el cetro- ya me has detenido, espósame y llévame a comisaría.

-No, primero te esposaré aquí, y luego, el inspector Lewis te llevará a comisaría- dijo mientras le esposaba a la escalera.

Después, salió corriendo hacia donde estaría el inspector, le dio el cetro, que el inspector puso en su sitio, y le llevó a donde estaban unas esposas atadas a una escalera, junto a ellas, una nota que decía así "es bueno messier détective pero no creo que pueda cogerme, y gracias por el cetro." En ese momento todos salieron corriendo hacia donde habían dejado el cetro, que ahora no estaba.

Todos en ese momento estaban muy serios, menos John, que esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Tras ese día tan ajetreado, se fue a casa de Watson, donde Sherlock le preguntó sobre el caso, a lo que John le respondió:  
-Ese ladrón no es Arsenio Lupin.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntó Holmes.

-Me dijiste que Lupin medía poco menos que tú, y este ladrón medía menos que yo, además, creo que es su hijo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- esta vez el que preguntó fue Watson.

-Lo que sé- dijo el joven detective- cuando me vio en la alcantarilla, se sorprendió y me preguntó por mi identidad, si hubiese sido Lupin me hubiera dicho algo como "enhorabuena Holmes" o algo así, porque, por lo que me has contado sobre Lupin, siempre tiene preparado cualquier contratiempo, además, un ladrón no está a salvo hasta que no está en su guarida, pues este ladrón, nada más coger el cetro, ya estaba sonriendo.

Ahí terminó la conversación, porque llamaron a la puerta, y cuando Sherlock abrió la puerta, un cartero le dio una carta para él.

Cuando Sherlock cerró la puerta y miró a su hijo vio que en rostro había una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con terror.

-Era él- dijo John- con una careta, pero era él, la voz lo dice todo.

-Pues en ese caso, me temo que tengo dos días para que una carta llegue a París y un hombre llegue hasta aquí, John, lo has resuelto, bien hecho.

Tras esta conversación, no se volvió a mencionar el tema, hasta que dos días después, Holmes dijo:

-Nos vamos, venga usted también Watson.

Nada más decir eso, salieron corriendo hacia el muelle donde embarcaron en un barco con dirección a Francia, ya en el barco, John reconoció a el ladronzuelo, que descansaba tumbado en un sofá que había hecho juntando dos sillas, nada más asegurarse, corrió a comunicárselo a su padre, que fue a hablar con uno de los guardias, que se acercó a el chico, le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a un camarote, al que también acudieron los ingleses, al llegar Holmes saludó al guardia que le respondió con un gesto de su cabeza, a continuación el guardia le dijo al chico en un tono de enfado :

-Espero que te haya gustado la experiencia, porque no volverás a experimentarla en tu vida.

-Lupin, no se pase, solo es un niño.

Ahora todo encajaba, el chaval se había escapado de casa para demostrarle a su padre que era capaz de ser un gran ladrón, pero su padre no quería, porque sabía que era una profesión muy peligrosa.

Así que, el caso de Arsenio Lupin, resultó ser el caso de Arsenio Lupin II

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_**

aquí tenemos otro one-shot de S. H. escrito por michel 8 8

si queréis que suba 2 en los que se encuentra con un detective español de mi invención, decidmelo con reviws.

Al igual que en el anterior está escrito sin ánimo de lucro y blabla blaaa.


End file.
